Nora Sargeant
__NOEDITSECTION__ | aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = Robert Sargeant (father) Lynette Sargeant (mother) R.J. Sargeant (brother) Josh Levinson (husband) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)" | final appearance = | actor = Kristen Hager }} is a fictional werewolf and a recurring supporting character featured in the North American adaptation of the BBC television series Being Human. Played by actress Kristen Hager, she was introduced in the fourth episode of season one, "Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human)". Biography Dangerous liaisons Nora Sargeant was a nurse at Suffolk County Hospital in Boston, Massachusetts. She earned the attention of an orderly named Josh Levinson, but initially found him nerdy and worthy of her scorn. What Nora didn't realize at the time, was that a lot of Josh's neurotic character traits were tied into the fact that he was a werewolf. On the days immediately preceding the night of the full moon, Josh's inhibitions would disappear and his sexual drive would increase exponentially. Feeling randy one afternoon, Josh attempted to charm Nora with disastrous results. The following day however, he apologized profusely to her and asked her out on a date. Nora teased him for a bit, but agreed to come over to his house for dinner. Despite the fact that Josh's roommates consisted of a vampire and a ghost, their first date went surprisingly well for them. On the following evening, they each surprised one another by engaging in angry, primal sex in a storage room at the hospital. Josh was extremely embarrassed by his behavior, but could not tell Nora the reasons for his actions without revealing the truth about his nature. Nora was surprised by her own behavior as well, but dealt with it and the two continued to date. Nora knew that there was a deep, dark secret hidden inside of Josh's psyche - one that he was unwilling to share with him. She tried to be patient with him, but his erratic behavior proved extremely exasperating. Startling discoveries Within the span of a month, Nora discovered that she was pregnant with Josh's child. The fetus was growing at an extremely accelerated rate and she began showing only a short while later. Josh was terrified when he learned about this, fearing that Nora might be giving birth to a "mutant wolf baby". Despite this, he told her that he would support whatever decision she made about whether to go through with the pregnancy. The following month, Josh was forced to enlist Nora's aid in an extremely unorthodox medical emergency. His vampire roommate, Aidan Waite, had been gravely injured in an attack wrought by his mentor James Bishop. Josh brought him to the abandoned isolation room at the hospital (which is where he traditionally went during the nights he changed into a werewolf) and asked Nora to procure supplies of blood. Nora helped Josh to save Aidan's life, putting her career in dire jeopardy. When she confronted Josh on the matter, he of course revealed nothing. Nora's patience with him was to the breaking point. That same evening, Josh was sealed inside the isolation room as the full moon began to rise. Nora came down to the room and caught Josh in the first phases of his transformation. Terrified, he pushed her out of the room and locked the door behind him, not realizing that in doing so, he had also scratched her across the arm. Nora peeked through the observation window and witnessed Josh go through the transformation. She now knew his greatest secret. Unfortunately, the stress of the situation caused her to miscarry. Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You Nora had great trouble accepting the notion that Josh was a werewolf, but understood why he kept it a secret from her. She told him that she was willing to deal with his condition and agreed to stay with him. Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You She-wolf Over the course of the following month, Nora kept the fact that Josh had infected her a secret from him. She was careful to cover up the wolf scratches that he had left upon her arm. Nora was not certain if Josh's condition was contageous, but she tried to get more information from him, brining up the situation every now and again. Josh disliked talking about his lycanthropy and did everything he could to avoid the topic. The two had several quarrels over the issue, but Josh's fight or flight reflex always steered the topic of conversation towards other avenues. When the time came for Josh to change again, Nora drove him out into the woods. She waited in the car by the side of the road as Josh went off to become the wolf. From the distance, she could hear him snarling in pain as the change overtook him. At first she felt a wave of relief, for it had appeared that Josh's curse had not been transmitted to her after all. Only moments later however, Nora learned that this was far from true and she transformed into a werewolf for the first time. Being Human: Turn This Mother Out Notes * * 's counterpart in the BBC series of Being Human is Nina Pickering played by Sinead Keenan. * Beginning with season two, actress Kristen Hager became a credited cast member on the series. Trivia * Has scars across her stomach as the result of an abusive former boyfriend. * Nora learned the truth about Josh's condition in the season 1 finale, "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You". This is the same episode where Josh scratches her. Related categories * Nora Sargeant images * Nora Sargeant appearances See also External links * }} * Nora Sargeant at the Horror House * at the Being Human Wiki References ---- Category:Kristen Hager